


Just a Receptionist.

by Hedgewitch_94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgewitch_94/pseuds/Hedgewitch_94
Summary: I decided to start work on my alternative universe fanfiction for Jumin Han Mystic Messenger, I just loved the game and many of the routes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Just a Receptionist- Chapter 1**  
  
Nari Rin was an outstanding student who had just finished university, she was 23 with long wavy ginger hair and had just moved back in with her parent’s. Nari ended up taking a part time job with her father at is Vet’s, though she had managed to get an interview for an astounding company C &R International.  
  
As Nari is on her way to the interview coffee and bag in hand she felt great, but that was suddenly ruined when she didn’t pay to much attention to the road and she was nearly run over by a limo. She had saved her coffee but not her bag as the whole contents lay before the limo on the road. She knelt down and began picking up broken remnants of broken make up and other necessities the driver of limo beeped making Nari jump. “What the hell is your problem?!” She picked up the rest of her belongings and the driver continued his beeping. Nari was flustered and angry she could be late “Ugh. Okay okay! I’m done. Jerk.” She hissed under her breath, Naris pleasant mood was ruined as the limo sped off around the corner as she crossed the road, at least her clothes weren’t ruined.  
  
Unknown to her the very man who would be interviewing her was in the limo. “Tssk. Such fowl language for a woman.”

Nari disposed of her coffee and tried to calm herself down it was proving difficult due to the amount of people rudely commuting through the city aswell, she made her way quickly to C&R International, it was very plush and she felt rather under dressed the building was all glass and so tall. Nari had a peach blouse on and grey skater skirt and shoes that she was less that comfortable wearing walking up the companies stairs, as she walked she was pushed by a bunch of security guards and lost her footing on the stairs near the entrance once again dropping her bag and the whole contents spilled out once again. As she was about to fall too a hand had reached out between the security guards and held her up, the security scattered into the building, “You seem to have a habit of dropping your bag.” Naris eyes caught the mans face, he was tall, pale and wore a plush suit and very handsome. Her eyes widened as what he said suddenly clicked. “You.” Her face started to scowl as she pulled her arm away and grabbed her bag and the few belongings she could carry. She had to escape this situation even if it meant losing some of her things. “It’s your fault I dropped it in the first place.” Nari walked off wobbling up the stairs in the very high heels she couldn't walk in.  
  
The man watched her with a curious look on his face he recognized every single one of his employees and he’d never seen this hot headed ginger before. “Mr Han, Sir. You’ll be late for the interviews.” One of the security had come back out holding onto his headpiece, Mr Han nodded and saw something on the floor it looked like a small notebook. Not just any kind one with cute cats playing with yawn on it on he picked it up and went into the building.  
  
Nari had reached the reception and she ran well wobbled to the bathrooms she had been in awe at the reception but the bathroom was gorgeous and had small chandeliers. She was out of breath and used the sink to prop herself up as she caught her reflection, she was flushed. “Aye. What have I gotten myself into?!” She said to herself as one of the cubicle doors opened she straightened up as the lady went over to the sink, and rummaged through her back for her make up. She found her lipstick but she had picked up the wrong shade a bright red, she shrugged and applied it anyway. And sorted her frazzled hair out. The lady had dried her hands and left Nari to let out a nervous breath “How am I going to do this? All the women look like a million dollars.”Nari felt plain but went on with the task at hand she swallowed and found some new confidence and waddled out of the bathroom. Surprisingly she didn’t look half bad for a women who had the morning she had, She made her way to the reception with a smile on her face and was directed to where the interviews were being held, the lift took 5 minutes going past the endless amount of floors. Nari approached another reception who took her to a waiting room she saw a lot of young attractive women sat around in skirts that could be belts. Was this a modeling job or a receptionist?  
_I suppose in the company you must dress the part._


	2. Just a Receptionist- Chapter 2

**Just a Receptionist- Chapter 2**

Naris mouth was becoming tired from smiling and keep her little facade up. Suddenly an assistant of C&R’s approached her asking if she was there for the interview. Her work badge said ‘J. Kang’ “Miss Rin a presume?” Miss Kang asked and Nari was a little nervous now. “Oh erm yes.” After her name was ticked off the list she went to take a seat next to one of the few glamorous ladies her confidence plummeted. She was half tempted to adjust her skirt but thought better of herself, she was never the type to do thing’s like that. The only thing that got the best of her was her mouth and temper, but here she was a brand new day and she was sure that negative aura wouldn’t follow her.   
_Alright Nari you can do this._ _  
_ She mentally high fived herself.   
  
Women were being called through one by one and just as quickly ushered out with little fuss, the interview seemed quick. The woman next to Nari had been fussing over her make up and brown hair in a hand mirror and had let slip that the Executive Director liked to oversee the interviews personally rather then having an assistant trusted to do that. Mr Han was a very hands on man when it came to his company. “So no pressure.” The woman giggled next to her. There was only the woman and Nari left as a Blonde lady stormed out of interview room clearly upset, this wasn’t helping Naris nerves.   
  
“Wow that wasn’t very professional was it?” The brown haired woman made a comment and laughed lightly it was a lovely sound to Nari this wasn’t something to laugh at, why are those girls coming out crying or angry? “I guess the boss is just that scary huh?” Nari smiled slightly and responded. “Maybe, I wouldn’t know.” She wasn’t there to banter just to get a job. The lady flicked her hair and got up, she began to walk off oozing elegance she turned around. “Well I guess I got this one in the bag. Chiou.”   
_What the hell was that?_ _  
_ She hadn’t noticed Miss Kang at the interview door waiting for Naris possible job rival, how was she meant to top that the womans eyes were full of so much determination confidence it pratically drowned out Naris and washed her away down a river.   
  
Nari sighed maybe it was better that she went home, she just didn’t seem to fit into the look of the company. One of those women were bound to get the job anyway, as she began to get up the brown haired lady from earlier came storming out yelling into the room she had just come out of. “Mr Han! Don’t think my father won’t be in contact with you. How even dare you!” She screamed and was much less ladylike now, and this topped the outburst from earlier. At least Nari could put a name to man now.   
_Mr Han?_   
How ugly is the corporate world with there facades. The lady marched off and Nari clutched her seat not knowing what had just gone off Miss Kang came out of the room and gave Nari a smile, Miss Kang acted so calm had she not just seen the same event?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Receptionist- Chapter 3**  
  
"Ah. Miss Rin is it? May we resume? Mr Han is ready to see you now." Miss Kang smiled lightly and motioned towards the door, how could this woman be so calm?   
 _Shit. He can't be that bad can he?!?  
  
_ She was panicking inside and tried to calm herself down, but her nerves weren't budging. As she walked into the room a cold and dark aura surrounded her the room was dimly lit and then she understood when she saw who sat behind the desk, the same man from earlier, the guy who had made her drop her bag twice. The man who had the nerve to act sarcastic with her. Naris eyes widened as he stared straight at him Miss Kang coughed and snapping Nari back to reality. She suddenly threw on her giggly girl persona. "Oh I do apologies." She smiled and took the daunting seat in front of the man that she now knew as 'Mr Han' Or  _Mr Blockhead_ In Naris mind. Mr Han placed his hands on the table and flexed his long fingers, she couldn't take her eyes off them. "Hello again." He smiled smugly, making Naris fake smile drop from her face she recoiled into the plush seat.  
 _Oh shit._  
  
"Jaehee. Could you bring some tea?" He asked his assistant excusing her she looked rather confused as she scuttled away. Poor woman. "Nice to meet you Miss Rin, 23, University graduate." Nari gulped this was meant to be an interview, but she felt as if she  had walked right the wolfs den. He was very business like. "You haven't got much to say now have you?" Was he taunting her? "As I remember you seem to have quite the colorful vocabulary earlier."Mr Hans words laced with both malice and humour. His voice was more like a seductive growl. Nari dropped her head in defeat. "Sorry." She mumbled and Mr Han hummed in delight. "I apologies, I didn't here you." Nari stood up her face bright red with both humiliation and anger. "I'm here for an interview. Not to be mocked." She bit back aand quickly covered her mouth quite shocked by herself.   
 _Yep, I'm done. Goodbye any chance of me getting this job.  
  
_ "Am I mocking you? I'm clearly just making a judgement on what I've seen." Oh she had it if she wasn't going to get this job, she wasn't going down without a fight. Nari wasn't going to let some man who thinks he's better thatn others challenge her. "Your making a judgement on what you have seen? Yet not paying attention to list of my skills in front of you. How very professional of you." Mr Han chuckled where was Jaehee with that tea? "I think I'm being more honest, I'd rather see an employee work their best regardless of what skills are wrote on some messily piece of paper." Nari snapped. "How dare you! It's easy for you isn't it.." She stood up slamming her hand on his desk, Mr Han watched her evry move being quite amused by all this. "Too judge people whilst you sit on your throne having power over whoever walks in here, I've worked my ass off over the past few years. And where does it get me? Standing here infront of a jerk like you who disregards all that." Nari ws angry she had never had anyone treat her like this before, she had to leave at once the door wasn't to far, she would be free to go. But she couldn't move almost frozen in place giving Mr Han as unpleasant look. He got up and walked around the desk almost feline like and moved a strand of hair from near Naris ear. Inside she panicked still unable to move she was sweating. "Kitty has claws." He whispered almost seductively.   
  
Nari raised her hand and went to slap him, but he had caught her arm and forced her back into the seat he lent over her. His face so close to hers she could feel hsi warm breath on her cheek. "I respect your honesty. But don't you ever raise a hand to your boss again. Understood." His eyes wide with a cat like grin. "My..my boss?" She was flustered and gasped a little as his face became closer studying her every move like prey. She squeezed her thighs together as his arms snaked around his seat. "Yes. Your hired Miss Rin." And then there was a knock at the door, he quickly moved and adjusted his tie walking over. Nari thanked whatever Gods were up there looking over her as her heart was beating out her chest. Mr hand was rather intense.   
  
"Mr Han. I have the tea you wanted. I had to file a few reports I do apologies." Jaehee walked into the room holding a tea tray she had no idea what had just happened. But raised her eyebrows when she saw the state of Miss Rin. "Miss Kang will give you the correct paper work and time schedules. I look forward to working with you Miss Rin." Nari got up from her seat shaking and bowed in appreciation. "Th-thank you, I'll do my best." She began to walk out with Jaehee who had placed the tea tray on the desk, she walked with Nari to the lift and tempted to make small talk and informed her of the job at hand. "Miss Rin, I do hope you'll enjoy working for our company." Mr Kang passed her all the paper work and greeted Nari goodbye as she pressed the lifts button. As the door hut Nari let out a long breath and she collapsed to the floor her knees shaking. "What the hell just happened.." She began to get breathless again thinking of how close her new boss was.   
 _Wait a second. I didn't even accept the job._


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Receptionist- Chaper 4**  
  
From that day on Nari Rin had no idea what life held for her. She started her new job Monday and had made her way back to her parents home where she was living. Sliding the door open she pulled her heels off and rubbed her sore ankles. "Nari dear. Is that you?" An elder woman chimed. "Yeah Mom, it's me." She tried to sound happy so her Mom didn't ask too many questions, her Mom popped her head down the hallway whilst stirring a bowl of something, Naris eyes widened at the bowl that her Mom held, her Mom was a Domestic Goddess but when it came to cooking it was awful. "Oh you wore your graduation shoes to the interview? How'd it go?" She smiled, she was such a kind woman. "Eventful." Was all Nari said until her face dropped seeing the black smoke drifting from the kitchen. "Mom! The kitchen!" Nari ran in and tuned the stove off pulling the lid of the pot it was black mush. Her Mom beamed. "Oh the rice is done!" She smiled. "That's rice.." Her nose bunched. "Of course it is! It's Bimpinbap your favorite."  
  
Mrs Rin was dense but she had a heart of gold and Nari knew that she smiled and went to help her mother salvage their tea. A few hours had passed and Both Mrs Rin and Nari were sat down at their table with the food laid out. It looked edible but not the most appealing, she drank her tea and sighed. "Kyung! I'm home." Her father came in looking rather tired and his face dropped as he looked to his daughter and then the food. Nari held in a giggle. "Oh honey. Food looks delicious." He smiled brightly taking a seat at the table. The family sat down to their dinner as Mrs Rin smiled away at both her husband and daughter as they forced the food down.  
  
Nari retired from he night and had bath, she brought her head below the water and blew bubbles. She had gone over the paper work and just had to bring her contract in with her on Monday signed. Apparently the company was rather strict, and somehow she had managed to throw herself into the corporate world. Her phone buzzed and she wiped her hands on a towel and opened the message idly. _  
__What...  
  
  
_ Her phone read a strange number and as she skimmed the text it was from Mr Han.   
_' **Good evening Miss Rin, again welcome to my company. I'd like you to make yourself at least look half presentable as you represent the company, and be wearing the apppropriate attire. Mastee those atrocious high shoes you wear then I won't have to deal with your bag dropping habit and being an inconvenience. We can't have slacking employees now can we.**  
  
**Director Han.'**  
  
  
_ "How dare he.." Was all she could do before throwing her phone and pulling her head under the water to scream profanities. Her phone went off again.  
**_'Also. Fix that appalling attitude of yours also. No need to thank me._**  
  
**Director Han.'**  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Just a Receptionist- Chapter 5**  
  
It was early Saturday morning and Nari was still dreaming, she felt hot breath on her neck and rough arms holding her. She shot up out of bed breathing heavily her eyes wide open at the feelings she felt, turning over in her bed moaning as she saw the time on her phone. Good he hadn't tried to contact her again she couldn't handle that, it took everything in her to not reply throwing all his missiles back at him.   
  
Now heres a little information on our character Miss Nari Rin, Nari was and had always been stubborn and had a bad temper when people pissed her off. She had her reasons but this often lead to people staying away from her, her parents could be overbearing at times there was a lot of expectations thrown at her. Her dad was a successful vet and had married her mother young, to this day they still acted like love struck teenagers. She didn't see her grandparents as they looked down on her mother for marrying her dad as she wasn't good for them and her father didn't have his career at the time. He willingly left his own family to be with his wife and opened up his Veterinary practice, she was meant to be like her Mom carefree and happy like she was walking on clouds. But instead she was like a thunder storm, it hadn't been easy for Nari to keep and get friends at school or even university. People stayed away as she was high stung and overly opinionated sometimes.  
  
A day has passed and it was her first day at work in the morning, not that she wasn't happy to have a job. But the possibility of seeing  _him_ again racked her nerves. She had spent the weekend helping out her father at his vets just grooming a few cats and dogs, she was never into the surgery side of things but she had a soft spot for animals.   
  
Nari couldn't sleep that night she sat on her bed staring at her towel covered reflection in a mirror, her pale skin flushed from her warm bath. And her auburn hair was tied into a messy bun as she joined each freckles together with her eyes wanting to be lost. She looked at the paper work again that contained the rules for her new receptionist job. 

  * **Must not have another job, as the company needs you on standby 24/7.**



She gulped hoping no one found out about her working part time with her father, she really needed her own place and the pay wasn't half bad. Though her father gave as much as he could, it wasn't a lot and Nari felt bad taking money from him and often refused. She went through a plan for tomorrow in her mind, she threw clothes on her bed and pulled out a few work outfits throwing one on she looked at herself in the mirror she had put a short skirt on and a rather tight top and cardiagan.   
 _Nah.  
  
_ "Suppose it wouldn't be half as bad if I had the legs for it." She sighed, she wasn't skinny but she wasn't chubby either. Quickly she threw all the clothes back into her wardrobe she'd figure out what to wear tomorrow. She changed into her pjamamas and there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Sweetie, it's Mom. Me and your Dad would like to talk to you." Nari responded and slipped her feet into her slippers her whole house was wood and she hated how cold it got in winter, as she entered the living room her parents were sat on the sofa with huge smiles on their faces and there in the middle of the tables was a box wrapped in shiny foil paper with a bow. And what looked like an envelope. Both her parents said in unison. "Congratulations."she was touched but also half freaked out she didn't like surprises. Her Mom handed her the envelope and Nari opened it, it was a card with a picture of some cats holding banner. 'Concatulations.'   
  
Nari couldn't help but laugh at the pun, her parents could be comical at times. "Thanks guys." She smiled. "Ah. One more thing this is for you, your Mom wanted you to have something nice to wear on your first day. I had no say in it." Her Father laughed as Mrs in elbowed his lightly with a pretend shock face. He handed Nari the box and she keenly ripped the paper off and opened the fancy decorated box her mouth dropped.   
 _Oh no..no no._  
  
It was a pair of high heels in black with little straps around the ankles, she looked at them in horror. She had only owned very few pairs of heels in her life, let's just say they ended up under her bed for a very long time and never came out to see the light of day. She swore she'd be crippled if she wore them. Nari smiled and thanked her parents and after a bit of small talk she went to bed chucking the box to the side as she crashed to sleep ready for the next day.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

****Just a Receptionist- Chapter 6  
  
Naris alarm went off loud and blaring, she whacked it. "I'm getting up..jeez." She groaned her eyes immediately going to the shoe box. She groaned again, why did this job require you to wear such ridiculous shoes, Nari got up and washed and found some half decent clothes to put on, a green long sleeved blouse with ruffles on the front. And a black knee high pencil skirt, after swishing her hair up into a cute messy bun and pinning it. She started on her make up and applied it lightly wearing a peach colored lipstick. She was done and ready to head into the front line, putting her new heels on she whimpered. "My poor toes." She fake cried and caught her reflection she hardly dressed up and her mouth agape.   
_That's not me..  
  
_ I don't scrub up half bad." She smiled with a half confident grin whilst shaking her hips in the mirror she felt she could take on anything even her new boss. She grabbed some toast and drank a bit of coffee she was ready for this.   
  
Nari made her way to her work building without trouble, there was a small bounce in her step. The day went quite fast after handing her forms into the reception she had on of the many office workers show her around, she'd be part of the core team of receptionists and was in charge of calls, passing messages and keeping paper work filed and in order. It was already 1pm and the office worker said the tour was over and she could enjoy a quick break and then would be shoved onto the desks. Which hit her nerves quickly after finding the staff area around the back of the building, it was quiet out here as everyone was still working. She was thankful as her stomach started to growl the canteen wouldn't be open right now but she had a bento box, which her mother had left her. She gracefully sat down on a marble bench and began to eat.   
_I think Mom still thinks I'm a child.  
  
_ She opened the box and carefully poked at the bento contents with her chopsticks, none of it seemed edible she even sniffed a few pieces of mystery meat. "Oh Mom, I should really book you into some cooking lessons." She threw the bento contents into a nearby bin and placed the bento box back into her bag, her hand grazed something it was a cigarette packed it had been while since she smoked but no one was around she lit the cigarette up and inhaled deeply. As she did she choked as someone started to speak. "It's against the companies policy to light those on company ground." Coughing and regaining her posture, Nari rolled her eyes so far so good no big boss Mr Han. That was until she turned around oh she had been wrong here he was after everything just to turn her good mood upside down. "I didn't know, I do apologies." She said in a business like tone walking over to the bin and putting the cigarette out, she was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm gently tugging her near him. His face was scarily close to hers again. "You smell like an ashtray. I suppose that's another improvement for you to work on." He whispered she was silent and still for a moment before pulling her arm away and walking off. Mr Han watched her as her hips swayed.  
  
Her break had been cut short and her face was flustered a few staff member asked if she was feeling unwell, no she wasn't she couldn't tell them why she felt like this, so full of anger and embarrassment. The afternoon passed by very slowly she took multiple calls and Nari tried so hard not to mess them up, her feet were killing her how did half the women in the building wear heels a lot and never sit?  
_Aliens..  
  
_ That's all she could come up with, the day ended and everyone was rushing to leave the C&R building. Nari was thankful to say the least that her day had ended, as she heard that shifts could usually go on till late into the night.  
_This will be fun._  
  
  
 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a Receptionist- Chapter 7**   
  
When Nari left for work she took a short cut through the staff car park, if she hurried she'd be able to catch a bus to the train station to commute home. She's be home early too so she could rest, but as soon as she heard a small meow she froze. She knew that meow was from a young kitten due to working with her Father and the animals he treated. She frantically began to look for the cat around the car park disrupting staff who were trying to leave in their cars. Nari looked crazy whilst they beeped their horns.   
  
Mr Han sat in the back of his limo. "Whats the hold up driver?" He asked politely, his driver looked at him through the rear view mirror adjusting it. "Apparently some pardon my language. Crazy woman is running around looking for a cat." Mr Hans face lit up for a second he adored cats and had a prized one himself.  
 _Hmm. Looks like we have a cat savior._

Mr Han slightly chuckled to himself. "Very well then we'll stay put. Thank you."   
  
Nari heard it again that small meow, she managed to find the small cat hiding around the offices main bins it looked so filthy and small. "I found you little fella." Her voice changed to that of a soft girl she smiled softly as the tiny cat meowed, she saw he was a little boy cat. And he made his way over to Nari as she bent down to let him sniff her fingers. "Hey I won't hurt you, are you hungry? Did you lose your momma?" He nuzzled her hands and she suddenly had a great idea she asked the cat of all things to stay put, as she ran around looking for a shop to buy cat food and kitten milk. She prayed and hoped that he'd be there when she came back, and he was Nari was so happy seeing the little black fluff ball tuck into his food as he nudged her for more. "Bosyy fella are you? You remind me of someone." She stroked his soft black fur and she even left her jacket under the bin to act as a make shift bed and warmth for the small cat, this was until she could do something else about the kittens situation she sadly couldn't take him home as her Mother was allergic.   
  
"I'll be back tomorrow okay? Keep your belly full for now and eat up." If the kittens Mother didn't come to find him she hadn't the heart to let him fend for himself, she knew she'd have to persuade her father somehow he would have probably let her keep it if it wasn't for her Mother. He could at least give it, it's shots and find him a good home. She was so full of hope until she got to the bus stop and the rain started to fall quite heavily, she hung her head in shame she was freezing. Her bus wasn't due for another hour she sighed her shirt sticking to her with the cold rain, what a great end to the day. Nari decided to walk to the train station it only took about 40 minutes but the weather made it seem a lot longer.   
  
A limo stopped at the side of her and she kept walking thinking it was strange. "Miss Rin." She swore she heard her his voice, no it couldn't be maybe she was coming down with something? "Miss Rin!" The voice was loud and authoritative this time. "Nari!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around  there he was, Jumin Han.   
 _Jumin fucking Han. Great just great.  
  
_ There he was staring at her through a rolled down window. "It'd be an inconvenience if one of my employees came down with an illness, I implore you to get in the limo". There is was again that word.   
 _Inconvenience.  
  
_ And there he was bossing her around again, even outside work hours she had already had enough. And I bet he'd adore that a woman just getting into his limo like it was nothing, she was thinking to herself that he probably did this quite a lot as man of high stature, I bet woman flocked around him. She shook that thoughts from her head quickly. "My Mother taught me to not get into cars with strangers." She cocked an eyebrow up and Mr Hans driver bit his tongue, he never saw anyone answer back to Mr Han. The director himself was also taken aback. "You would rather freeze? Then gt a lift home?" He sounded almost confused his face completely blank, the rain began to get heavier and Nari shook. The warmth and dryness of the limo was so tempting. "Yes, yes I would. I don't want to get my commoner germs all over your rich mans car seats." Her words laced with sarcasm as she walked off her mind chastising her, the driver laughed out loud and quickly shut up when Jumin gave him a certain look.   
 _You couldve taken the lift idiot, you'd be nice and dry oh and warm. Your stubbornness never seizes to amaze me.  
  
_ Mr Han smiled a little as she walked off not wanting to tell her that once her blouse was wet you could see her undergarments, she wondered why people were staring at her.  
  
 __  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
